Public Services Announcements
by Froggiecool
Summary: Deciding that the nations are not being much use to society, their bosses have given the nations a task - educate the world about crime prevention, responsible drink/driving and what to do in an emergancy. Of course, the nations just think that they're being stalked. Again. These are their collected experiences in the form of one-shots, along with advice summery.


**_I truel should not be doing this, but the next chapter of both stories is just about finished just stuck on another computer. She who reads my stuff knows this. I'm a tinsy bit busy at the moment, but my Nan (of all people) sent me a list of five things which are very useful, but that I thought would make wonderful stories. And funny ones. I don't write much humour, so sorry if it is poor. And, I don't write much which isn't overly dark. This is also less descriptive than I would like, so I guess these border between treams of conscience and drabbles? Some of this is also quite dark humour, as it deals with crime prevention and detection. Some is not funny at all. Like this one, so why it's irst I really do not know... You have been warned. Anyway! Giving our first notice, please welcome The Axis Powers!_**

**_Oh, warnings. ... If you've watched Hetalia, then there's nothing worse than in the dub. Plus a little bit of gunpoint holding (but no shooting), vague mentions of injury (by my standards) and mis-use of many items of equiptment. In a clean way.  
Coming from very low lying territory, I'm not sure where the classification ends from hill and begins for mountain - apologies if I make any mistakes. I do not own Hetalia, the characters, London, Paris or the Lake District._**

* * *

The countries who were once the Axis Powers, better known as Germany, Japan and Italy (of the northern variety, but just Italy for now) were out for a walk. There was a meeting in London the week before, and a meeting in Paris the next week. Their travel tickets were booked between the ciies, so they had decided to meet up for fortnight, to reminisce and spend time together. So as to avoid the other nations, they had travelles up north; to the Lake District.

It should be noted that the lake district has more large hills/mountains than it has lakes. At the time this is occuring, the three nations were performing their morning training. Up one of these mountains.

"Faster!" Germany shouted, running ahead of the others with ease.

They were running up a stream, which in turn was flowing down one of the mountains. Germay was far in the lead, followed by Japan. Italy was trailing quite significantly. There was a footpath to on side of the steam, but it was deemed more apropriate to be running along the wet rocks.

"Germany-san. Courd we possibry stop fora short while?" Japan asked. His back was beginig to ache - maybe such activities with such an aged populaion were not a wise idea.

"Nein," Germany snapped, "Ve vill eat breakfast at the top!"

At the top, we should note, was a very pretty semi-lake, which was what fed the stream. The flow was partially controlled by a brick bridge over which the footpath passed, and was suronded by higher mountain everywhere excet for the bridge.

And so, the trio continued. In the time, the other two had learnt to block out Italy's whining and panting, although he still performed the actions.

Once they reached the top, Germany climbed up onto the bridge, walking over to the grassey area. Japan followed, although he chose to return to the footpath instead of climbing up the bridge. Germany removed his backpack, and began unpacking breakfast for them. Meanwhile, Japan was admiring the view.

"GERMANY! HELP!"

Germany looked over to where they had come to. Japan also snaped his head in the correct direction.

"Vas?" Germany shouted back, irritated and heading in the direction of the scream.

Upon reaching the bridge, the two more mature (in some senes) nations looked down. Italy was lying on the ground, a little way back from whence he had been earlier, and crying.

"GERMANY!" he screamed again.

"Vhat did you do?" Germany shouted at him. Japan was watching, although not speaking.

"I slipped on the rock, and now my foot's the wrong way!" Italy screamed back thorugh his tears.

Germany jumped back down the bridge, but slipped himself as he landed. Japan watched him tumble, fall into Italy, and knock the a few more stones downwards.

"Germany-san? Italy-kun? Are you both arright?" Japan called.

Italy was still screaming, although Germany responded in the negative. Not bothering to ask wat as the matter, Japan ran to the bags. He went into Germany's, and pulled out both his and Italy's phones. He then searched in his own back for his bag. He looked - all were on Orange Mobile, and none had any signal.

He ran back to the bridge, again mentally cursing his elderly average age.

"Germany-san! We have no signal!" he called. He could remember the number '999' from previous visits to the country, but the call had failed to connect.

"Call 1, 1, 2." Germany shouted back.

"But that is not-" Japan cut himself off, and dialed the number anyway.

Suprisingly, to Japan at least, the call connected. He quickly gave their details to the operator, who passed them onto the relivant services.

* * *

Three days later later and Italy was on crutches, whilst Germany had one arm in a cast. Italy had insisted on decorating it, and so it was covered in pasta and pink rabbits.

Japan greeted them with a bow as they entered his hotel room - the designated room for their mental morning training activities.

"Ve are all here?"

"Si!"

"I am present."

"Good. Ve shall begin. To start-"

"Question!" Italy raised his hand.

"Ja, Italia?" Germany glared at him.

"How did Japan's call go through with the wrong number and no signal?"

Germany was, for a moment, suprised that Italy had noticed. But, the question was worth gracing with an answer, "No matter vhat country you are in, if you dial 112, your mobile telephone vill automatically change ze number dialed to the correct one for the emergancy services in zie area. Also, it vill use any netvork available - even if it is not yours. Und, it vill even vork if you have no credit, or zie keypad is locked."

"That is very crever," Japan spoke once Germany was finished.

"Vee! Phones are very clever!" Italy attempted to jump up, but only suceeded in hurting his foot further, "Ow... Germany! I want breakfast!"

"Fine," Germany sighed - better to cut their losses now - "End training!"

* * *

_**112 is the universal emergencies number. It will work in any country, and requires only minimal signal with any network. And yes, it can be dialed without unlocking the keypad. As an aside, deadlocked Blackberries have three options - unlock, emergency and cancle. Emergency works in the same way as this.**_

_**Next time, on a less serious note, Poland looses his keys! Lithuania to the rescue indeed.**_

_**((And, some for further into the future: the allies get lost with no charge on their phones, Canada gets held at gunpoint and the Nordics have their phones stolen. Plus others even further than that.))**_

_**Until whenever I update,**_

_**Froggie!**_


End file.
